


The size of a small moon

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, chubby!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy is on forced bed rest due to a broken leg and now that he's inactive, he's worried about gaining weight.Thankfully, Merlin and Harry are there to reassure him.





	The size of a small moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift! I tried, I really did to make it to the actual body worship, but I am still unable to write smut even to save my life. I hope you'll still like this though! *hugs*

When Merlin checks on Eggsy that afternoon, he smiles when he sees him peacefully sleeping. He’s never had a broken leg himself, so he can’t know for sure, but it happened to Harry once or twice and his other lover has always been more dramatic about it. But then again, Harry is more dramatic about everything.

He’s a bit worried when he spots the plate he’s brought Eggsy for lunch on the nightstand, still half-full. He hasn’t complained about a lack of appetite and it was about the same portion he’s eaten all week.

But then again, things like that happen. As a spy, Eggsy’s intake is kind of high, but on forced bed rest like he is now, his needs are different. Harry has changed his own eating habits when he came back and took Arthur’s mantle. Paperwork isn’t quite as exhausting as fighting rebels in Congo.

~

They’ve taken to eat in bed since Eggsy was discharged home so that he would move as little as possible. They should go back to their usual routines soon hopefully as the doctors had high hopes he would make a quick recovery, but they’d rather not tempt the fates.

Merlin is a bit too busy making sure he’s not leaving crumbs everywhere to look at anything but his food, but Harry doesn’t have such scruples. So he’s the one to enquire about Eggsy apparent lack of appetite.

“What’s the matter Eggsy? You’ve been picking at your food more than eating it tonight.”

It could be many things. After all, he has been quite inactive these past few days. Or maybe his stomach is upset. Or it’s the medication that has a secondary effect on his system.

But when Merlin looks up and sees Eggsy’s sheepish expression, he knows that it’s none of those.

“Eggsy?”

“It’s-” _nothing_ , he’s certain Eggsy would say, but then the lad shakes his head and looks away. His jaw sets in that determined way he has when he decides to see something through even though he’s certain he won’t like the results. Which means he’s decides to tell the truth. Merlin’s glad. There’s no place for lies in this bed. “It’s just- I haven’t moved much yeah? I actually _can’t_. And I know it’s normal, but I’m already getting fat.”

He waves at his belly, not that they can see it under the shirt he’s been uncharacteristically wearing for the past couple of days.

“Oh _Eggsy_. The day you get fat, I’ll be the size of a small moon myself.” It’s an exaggeration -- of course it is with Harry -- but except for the moon part, it’s not untrue. Sure Harry has been careful, but he’s no longer an active agent and he’s getting closer to sixty than he is to being fifty. And he likes good food too much to keep himself away from small and not-so-small indulgences entirely.

“Eggsy,” Merlin puts away their plate so they don’t dirty the sheets unnecessarily before cupping Eggsy’s cheek in his hand. “You’re not getting fat. Of course, your muscles are losing some of their definition, but that doesn’t change how strong you are. And flexible too, if it weren’t for the your cast right now.”

“Sooo flexible...” Harry agrees in a dreamy whisper and they both roll his eyes at him. But it also makes Eggsy smiles, so Merlin can forgive him for going slightly off course.

“Yeah but-”

“Eggsy, you putting on weight is actually not a bad thing.” He never planned on saying anything about it, but he realises maybe he should have.

“What?” Eggsy looks hurt and it’s a good thing Harry picks up for him because suddenly Merlin can’t find his words.

“What Merlin means, is that even if your bodily mass was considered healthy, when you joined Kingsman, had you been a few pounds lighter and you would have been followed closely by medical to make sure you weren’t an anorexia risk.”

Eggsy looks shocked and Merlin can understand. It’s rare to think of men as suffering from eating disorders. It can’t be anything Eggsy has thought of in relation to himself.

“Really?” He’s looking at Merlin this time, seeking confirmation.

“Really. You’re active enough usually that even with a great alimentation, you don’t put on that much fat, but I fear that as you’ll get older and your metabolism slows down, you’ll share Harry’s fate.”

“Rub it in would you. Not everyone can be made of matches.”

They ignore Harry’s interjection this time and Merlin watches as Eggsy lets their words sink in.

“But you won’t mind if…” He looks at both of them before finishing. “If I’m chubby?”

“Dear boy, that only means there’s more for us to love.” It’s sappy but for once Harry’s sappiness is completely welcomed become Eggsy smiles shily, a sweet blush creeping on his cheeks. “In fact, we could show you right now how much we don’t mind.”

Harry waggles his eyebrows meaningfully and looking at him now, Merlin is still amazed that somehow, he’s not only made him fall for him, but Eggsy too. The man is a menace. But he’s theirs.

“I- It’s not that I don’t want to, but I can’t do much like this, yeah?” He looks pointedly at his immobilized leg and Merlin waves his concern away.

“Tonight’s about you lad. Let us do all the work.”

And just like this, dinner is all but forgotten.


End file.
